


They who make Heroes

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Au based on "The Boys"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: In a world where Heroes do battle against the Akuma of Hawkmoth, a pair of teenagers are granted power over Creation and Destruction to do battle against the Butterfly, and while the public celebrate their new heroes, there are those who do not desire a change to the status quo...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	They who make Heroes

"So what the _hell_ are we going to do?"

Leaning back in the office chair, Castor propped his legs up on the side of the peacock shaped table, looking up from the tablet in his hand, pausing the announcement from the so called "Lady blog".

Sitting across from the young boy sat a middle aged blond man, wearing a white suit bearing the Agreste brand fitted to his body, a cold fury in his grey eyes.

"These two are no threat to us, _yes_ they managed to defeat Stone heart, but it took them hours to accomplish, the public has no reason to choose them over Olympus."

"Which begs the question, how did they manage to reach the Akuma before us?"

Turning away from the man, the Olympus CEO met eyes with the woman standing at the side of the Agreste head, a look of curiosity in her bright blue eyes.

With a flash of irritation on his face, the boys legs falling from the table, feat crashing into the marble floor of the meeting room, " _look_ , I'm not all powerful, I can't just teleport one of the heroes to the Akuma, I _could_ plan ahead if I knew when the Akuma was going to attack, but Gabe was the one to insist that it be kept secret from Olympus"

"It is kept secret because we need to keep up the illusion that Hawkmoth and Olympus are enemies, if the heroes show up exactly when an Akuma does, the public will ask questions"

With a laugh, the boy slammed his hand down on the table, a manic look in his eyes, "you can't be serious, you really think they are going to notice? How many times has someone come forward with 'damning evidence' about us, only for it to be forgotten the next time Volpina saves some kids, they aren't going to get rid of us, because they need heroes, they are desperate for something they can turn to when they want to avoid fixing their problems themselves, we're unstoppable Gabe, _because a world ran by Olympus is the only one people know anymore._ "

Raising his right arm, showing of the small black controller held tightly in his hand, and with a press of a button, the monitor on the wall burst to life, two figures shown speaking to a brown haired girl, eagerly holding her phone camera towards them, to the left of the screen a girl wearing red and black, a yo-yo hanging from her side, and a boy standing at her side, black leather tightly wrapped against his skin, a silver baton stuck to the back of the boys waist.

Rising from his seat, the fashion designer walked around the table, standing before the monitor, glaring at the pair speaking to the amateur reporter.

"You are right that this is a world of heroes now Castor, _However we don't own the only heroes in the world anymore._.."


End file.
